top_kekfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Kek Wiki
Welcome to the Top Kek Wikipedia On this wiki: how to Top-Kek: 101. You'll find everything you want to know about Top-Kek right here! Here's a quick intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Trk-mPonGYs The essence of Top-Kek Top Kek is a website that had a great history before it even existed. Because of the strong heart of the community, the website developed a history the like of which the world has never seen the like of which. Its pages are overflowing with glorious OC and other funny content which leaves its users speechless apart from one word: kek. Since TK began, the story of the website developed and brought it to the state it is in today; a state of utter brilliance. The history is a story which cannot be told, it has to be lived. Unfortunately people recently decided to turn to TK and spend their free time in the presence of oldfags and newfags alike have no life. So the 'it has to be lived'-thing won't work. It is because we care about our new users that we started this wiki. For TK is a strong community and its members are connected because of a shared history. To allow newfags to understand this history, so they can become part of the community, we invite them here to learn all about the Matrix OC war, the Lord of the Rings OC war, the Hotdogs, the raping of Hobbits, The Lord of The Keks and many many more inside jokes from the rich History of Top-Kek, which would be inaccessible for our new users otherwise. Hail Lucifer! Rules of Top-Kek Top-Kek is a brand new website for all kinds of Fun. Varying in between fail video's and political jokes; We've got them all. But how can we Admins and the User make sure it stays that way? Well for starters, there are several rules we must obey at all times. The shorter version is readable here; http://www.top-kek.com/kek/1, the extended one is readable below: # Top-Kek is a Product destined for Humoral Content. If a user sumbits content lacking any kinds of humor, it will be removed. When done repeatedly by said user, the consequences may be severe.* # Top-Kek is destined for all kinds of humoral content. This means dark humor, such as racism and sexism, is allowed as well if it does not violate Rule number one. If it sheer hatred it will be removed; Propaganda for hatred is not permitted on Top Kek. # Top Kek is not destined for any disturbing images; Nudity, gore and moreover of these kinds of content is not permitted. That means no NFSW (Not Safe for Work) or NSFL (Not Safe for Life). If said content is submitted it will be deleted and if required the sumbitter may be banned. # It is not permitted to own more than one profile/account on Top Kek. If it is detected that one user has more than one account the latest/newest account may be banned by the administrators. This is to protect Top Kek from hackers and more of this kind. # It is not permitted to submit the same joke twice. The term "Rejoke" will be instated to detect these do overs. Rejoking may occur on accident ofcourse. Users may report a Rejoke with or without link to the joke made before. A post is a rejoke if; The post is an exact copy of the one before or if the joke in the post is just a different version of the joke made before. # Top Kek values users that sumbit quality content highly. These will be rewarded as such. # Advertising on Top Kek is not allowed without contacting the Administrators of Top-Kek. *With the exception for site related business such as feedback. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse